Of Jingles And Bells
by MarMarBinks
Summary: One-shot. Yeah, the name has nothing to do with the story...I just thought it sounded cool...  On Christmas Day, the Hamato family compare this Christmas to last years.  There's a huge difference. Warning: I little bit of cussing.


**A/N: **Yes it is me! I am back! I know, I know, it's been a long time. Too long, in fact; I've missed you guys! Anyway, I am working on the chapter story I promised you guys, but I thought I'd pop in and give you a fanfic in light of the season and holiday :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT...or Christmas...pooie...

* * *

><p>Michelangelo shoved another Christmas cookie into his mouth, hardly chewing as the delicious pastry found it's way down his throat and into his stomach. Laughter filled the Hamato home as the holiday cheer spread throughout the household. Gazing out at the bright faces of his family and feeling his own enjoyment in his very being, Mikey found it very hard to believe that last year's Christmas had been spent in such a distressing manner. That had been a time of great confusion and desolation for everyone because it was the time when Leonardo had been sent away to train in Central America. Instead of his usual squeals of joy on Christmas morning, the youngest had spent the day in his room, balling his eyes out, not bothering to come out and see the home that should have been decorated, but was not. Now, he was just glad that everyone was in high spirits again and that this special day could be celebrated the right way.<p>

Across the room, Donatello exited the kitchen, bringing another tray of cookies to be devoured by his younger brother. Mikey looked slightly spaced out, so, gazing at him intensely, the purple clad turtle tried to see what was going through his mind. Surprisingly, his exquisite mind seemed to be able to do just that and within a moment, Don knew his little brother was thinking of last Christmas. Setting down the tray on the coffee table, he sat down in the recliner and drifted to his own memories of last year. He could hear Mikey sobbing that day, but knew there was nothing he could do. He had tried multiple times to calm him, but it was all in vain. Giving up, Don had simply gone to his lab where he spent his Christmas Day studying microscopic cells of the Green Man. Though he seemed to have been taking the lonely day well on the outside, on the inside he was in constant battle to keep a straight face and to keep his steady thinking since he seemed to be the only sane one left with Leo gone. Snapping out of his reminiscing, Donny gazed warmly at his eldest brother for a moment, glad that he wasn't forced to be the sane one anymore.

Master Splinter grabbed a cookie off the newly presented tray and turned to smile a thanks to his son, but instead found him in the recliner, dazed off in space. The old rat felt the sadness flowing off of him and instantly knew he was thinking of the Christmas of last year. He knew his sons had been distressed, but there had been nothing he had been able to do. Without a joyful Michelangelo to pester them, the decorations never got up and Christmas never really happened. Splinter remembered his time on that despondent day. The twenty-four hours had been spent in the dojo on a meditation mat. He had tried to reach his son to wish him a Merry Christmas, but he couldn't find him in his aura. That had been the first time he questioned his decision to send Leonardo away. Many more doubts soon followed, but that Christmas had been the beginning of them all. Snapping back to the present, the ninja master silently crunched on the cookie, hoping his sons did not see his moment of misery when it was supposed to be a cheery day.

Raphael noticed that his two younger brothers and sensei were a little lost in space. He didn't know what they were thinking about, but he knew what he was thinking about: last year when Leo had been gone. Despite popular belief (or rather, most popular belief), the hothead had been affected by his departure the most. While most spent their Christmas in cozy homes with friends and family, Raph spent his on a rooftop. The snow was coming down in a flurry and he was quickly covered, his skin starting to turn a blue-green from the cold. He hardly noticed. Now whether that is because of his depression or of the beer flowing through his veins, well, he couldn't quite remember. What he could remember, however, was wanting to drink away the rest of his life so he wouldn't have to deal with his, as he had called it at the time, "motha-fuckin' piece o' shit life dat...dat wouldn't get no one...no one-" The alcohol took it's toll and he passed out before he could continue.

It was a sad time for all of them, but, he realized as he handed Leo his present, those times were over. Done. Gone forever. As the eldest opened the box in his don't-rip-the-paper way and grinned at the present below, Raph couldn't help but bring his older brother into a bone crushing hug, cherishing the feel of his slick skin against his own and the _hmph _that came from the unexpected show of affection. He memorized the way Leo's eyes glistened softly in the light because, even though the chances were low, he might leave again. Besides, isn't that what Christmas is about? Treasuring those near to us and being thankful for their presence? Giving them gifts to show how much we really, truly admire their courage and their strength? Well whatever the reason, Raph was just glad to be spending it with Leo and his whole family; not by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it! I will probably be making another leave of absence as I work on the chapter story, so I'll miss you guys again!

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!

~MarMar~


End file.
